


A Royal Bath for the Butterflys

by planetundersiege



Series: RiverMoon fics [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: And River is shy, Bathing, Blushing, Bubble Bath, Bubbles - Freeform, Butterfly wings, Cuddling, F/M, Fun, King and Queen Butterfly, Kissing, Like they only bathe, Mewmen, Mewni, Moon, Moon once broke River's bone when he tried to tickle her wings, Relaxing, RiverMoon, Royalty, Rubber Duck, Shy Love, Svtfoe, They are naked but there's nothing sexual, They have fun, Tickling, Tiny wings, Water Fight, Wine, bubble beards, late night, river - Freeform, star vs the forces of evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Moon proposes a late night's bubble bath.





	A Royal Bath for the Butterflys

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to rate this because there's nothing sexual (just an embarrassed River), but I'm still unsure if it should be rated G or T. What do you think? Should it be changed to T or stay G?

Moon let out a groan as she undid her complex hairdo, and let gravity pull her long silky white hair towards the ground. She enjoyed the feeling of her hair hanging freely instead of being heavy on her head like it usually was, it was relaxing in many ways, and relaxing was something a ruler of a kingdom needed now and then.

Day was slowly turning into night, the sky glimmering in the colors of twilight, as the queen yawned, before ringing a bell, two servants arriving less than ten seconds later.

“Yes my queen, what needs to be done?”, one of them, a blonde girl asked.

“Could you please start tapping up a bath in the royal chambers?”.

“As you wish. With or without bubbles?”.

“Hm”, she said, putting her finger beside her mouth as she was thinking for a few seconds. “Bubbles please”.

As soon as they had arrived, both servants were gone, starting to do their task.

A bath after such a long day would be the perfect thing before bed, and treating herself with bubbles in the bath, and maybe even a glass of wine, yes this was what she needed, and her inner self smiled as she thought about it.

“The water is on, the bath should be ready any minute my queen”, one of the servants said as they reappeared in the doorway to the royal bedroom.

“Thank you, you’re dismissed for the night”, she said, and as they disappeared, she slowly began to undress, getting ready for the bath.

Piece after piece of clothing was thrown onto the floor, and when everything was off, she just took in the feeling of being free from any uncomfortable royal gear, not hearing the sound of the doors to the room opening and closing.

“Hello my dear what … AUGH!”, were the sounds coming out of River, as he got surprised by the appearance of his wife, tripping in the floor, which made Moon giggle a bit.

“River are you okay? Do you need help up?”, she asked, smiling at how silly and cute he looked as he laid face down on the floor.

“No dear I'm fine, I was just not prepared for that, that's all”, he said, clearly looking embarrassed as his face turned a shade of red.

“Well River, we’ve been married for over twenty years, you don't have to be embarrassed dear”, she said, laughing inside of her head.  
Silly River.

“Well it's not that, it's just like you just think everything is normal and then out of nowhere you see your gorgeous wife like that like a complete surprise”, he said, blushing an even more as he began standing up, also looking down at the floor a little. “You’re really beautiful you know that right?”.

“Naw River, you’re so cute. I was just about to take a bath, would you like to join me?”, she asked.

“With bubbles?”.

“Yes with bubbles, and maybe some wine to treat ourselves, well I would go into the wine storage but I'm already undressed so”.

“No need my dearest, I’ll be back in five minutes, if my rubber ducky can join the bath”.

“Well of course”, she said, smirking at her silly king, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Go ahead”.

The next second, River was already out of the bedroom, on his way to the wine storage, leaving Moon alone, so she walked into the bathroom, looking at the huge tub, half full, with tons of bubbles.

She also got River’s rubber duck and put it down in the warm water, making it float around.

Well it was River’s favorite, so why not just let him enjoy the bath with it, then he would just be extra happy,

She sat down on the clean floor, looking at the bathtub as it slowly got filled by the water, until she heard the doors open.

“My dearest, I’ve got wine and two glasses”, River said as he came into the bathroom, putting the flask down beside the tub. “You’re not in yet?”.

“No, I was waiting for you, after all, you were the one who wanted to join my bath, and I just wanna have a fun time like we did so often when we were so young, won't that be nice?”, she said, and River nodded, blushing a bit, as he too started to remove his clothes.

And once they both were completely naked, both of them literally jumped into the water, laughing as they splashed huge amounts of water on each other, just having some old fashioned fun.

River took lots of bubbles and made Moon a bubble beard that matched his own, and put the rubber duck on Moon’s head, which made the couple laugh, before she wiped away the bubbles from her face, giving River a kiss on the nose, before she pushed his head down under the water, as a small revenge for the beard, which in turn resulted in herself being tickled by River until her eyes watered as she laughed.

In a moment of self defense, she threw the rubber duck onto River, making it hit his head, the confusion for a second gave Moon enough time to break free from the tickle torture, as she laughed furiously,

The laughter just grew higher and higher for every second, and Moon blushed a bit, her tiny wings on her back flapping a little, despite being wet and emerged in water.

“Oh River this is exactly what I needed, with all the stressful work and all. Just relaxing with you is amazing, but be happy that you remembered to not touch my wings", she said, remembering how she once broke his bone when he tried to tickle her wings, a place she was way more ticklish at than the rest of her body.

“I’m glad you feel that way my dearest. Now, do you want some wine?”, he asked, as he took the wine bottle in his hands opening it.

“Of course, thank you River”, she says, holding her glass beside the bottle, and seeing the red liquid enter her glass, before River poured himself a glass as well.

“Let’s toast”, he said.

“For what?”.

“Well, for you to be such a wonderful wife as you are, and being the perfect queen for our country, and for being the most sweet and caring person there is”, he said, yet again blushing, like when they were young and blushing was practically ninety percent of their communication.

“River you’re so lovely”, Moon answered before she pressed her lips against the ones of her husband, kissing him before parting a few seconds later. “Let's toast for you being so amazing too, you always make me smile, even if I don't say it a lot”.

The sound of glass touching glass echoed in the huge bath chambers, before they both took small sips of the wine, as they sat beside each other in the tub, Moon’s head on River’s shoulder.

“How long has it been since we’ve done this?”, she asked before taking another sip, enjoying herself.

“Well I don't know dearest, a while”.

“Well let's never make it such a long wait again”, she said, putting her glass down as she embraced River, playing with his beard, as she listened to the soft heartbeat as her head was placed on his chest.

She herself felt one of her husband’s big hands carefully stroking her back and her wings, making her face redden first a little, and then a lot more.

“I love you”, she practically whispered, as she never wanted the moment to end, she just wanted to spent time with River.

She felt the embrace from her husband tighten a bit and as she turned her head to look at him, he gave her a smile.

“I love you too”.

And soon after they shared a deep kiss, full with love, as the pair was enjoying the moment, for god knows how long.

But their late nights bath continued, both feeling better than ever after being so close to each other, showing their love.


End file.
